1. Field
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Vacuum cleaners are home appliances that suction air including foreign substances, such as dust, by using a suction force and discharge air from which the foreign substances are filtered in an inside of a main body, to an outside of the main body.
Such vacuum cleaners may be classified into manual cleaners directly operated by a user with the user's force and robotic cleaners that automatically perform cleaning while traveling an area to be cleaned by the user's manipulation.
In addition, the manual cleaners may be classified into wired cleaners that are connected to a power supply via an electrical wire and perform cleaning and wireless cleaners that perform cleaning in a wireless manner. Recently, wireless cleaners are widely used due to inconveniences of the electrical wire.
These vacuum cleaners may also be classified into canister type cleaners in which a main body and a suction nozzle are separated from each other and are connected using a connection pipe, and upright type cleaners in which a suction nozzle is combined with a main body.
These days, as a residential space is expanded and a living environment is changed, handy type cleaners, stick type cleaners or handy-stick type cleaners that are a combination of a handy type cleaner and a stick type cleaner, which are types of upright type wireless cleaners, are available in markets.
Wireless cleaners have a shape in which a battery for supplying power to a main body is built in a wireless cleaner and are configured to perform a cleaning task by charging the battery when power of the battery is consumed.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1224595 discloses a handy-stick type vacuum cleaner. The prior art literature discloses the handy-stick type vacuum cleaner in which a dust collected state of an inside of a dust canister can be easily checked even while cleaning is performed.
The prior art literature discloses a configuration including a handy cleaner unit separably mounted on a rear surface of a main body and a configuration in which a battery is built in an inside of an auxiliary cleaner.
Also, the prior art literature discloses a configuration in which the main body is mounted on a charging device so that a connection terminal and a charging device terminal are connected to each other and if the connection terminal is connected to the charging device terminal, commercially available power is applied to the charging device terminal via an electrical wire and the applied power is used to charge the battery installed in an inside of the handy cleaner unit in a state in which the handy cleaner unit is mounted in a mounting space of the main body.
In this way, the prior art literature discloses a configuration in which charging is performed in a state in which the handy cleaner unit is mounted on the main body and a configuration in which the battery is installed in the inside of the handy cleaner unit. Thus, there is a limitation that it is inconvenient to charge the battery of the handy-stick type cleaner.